Exile and Redemption
by MewSara100
Summary: She'd killed a man, and she was guilty. No matter how many people HE'D killed, she was still guilty. Newly disowned, can she and an unlikely stranger work together to put the pieces back together? Will love blossom in these dark times? Can Kish handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"Momomiya Ichigo, I sentence you to permanent exile from the manor!"

"But, Father! Please, be merciful! If I hadn't done what I had, the woman would have DIED! I couldn't have that, not after what happened to Agatha." Bowing her head in shame and sorrow, a single tear flowing freely from the corner of her watery chocolate eyes, she knew that her fate was inevitable.

"Step forward now, and return your name. You are no longer worthy of it, not after the retched crime you committed!"

"But, Father! Please, I beg of you-" she was immediately silenced by the man's booming, low voice as he roared.

"You are no longer of the Momomiya line! Return your name and take up your burden! We cannot afford to have such a black sheep within our family. What you did was a disgrace to us all!"

"The man I killed, Giorgio Von Ceres, was the very man who did that retched thing to Agatha! It was only fair that I kill him for it, for taking Agatha from us." Raising her formerly bowed head; her fiery eyes met her father's fierce, cold ones.

"That does not matter now! He had already been punished for his crime seven years before now! You, on the other hand, tracked him down and murdered him in cold blood, all because of your selfish, disgusting feelings! Agatha is dead, Ichigo, end of story!" as his fist met with the desk, his eyes narrowed dangerously, the entire room became silent, down to even the very last seagull outside the large, floor length window.

"The only thing that was done about his crime was you giving him four years in prison and community service! After that, he went out and spent YOUR money on booze and cheap whores! No one ever saw those women again, father! What I did was for the good of us ALL! I am not selfish in the least, and have used my OWN power to achieve a suitable justice for that man!" seething angrily, her own eyes matching her father's, she stood to her feet, from where she'd knelt before his throne, her fists balled at her sides, her teeth clenched tightly.

"Be GONE from this kingdom now! You do not belong here, and, as long as I live, you will never return here!" rendering his final decision, her ex-father then bluntly dismissed her, allowing the guards to carry her away to the outer gates, where she would fend for herself, no provisions to speak of.

"You may just eat those words of yours, old man! You'll come to see that what I did was help! Have you totally forgotten your eldest daughter! The one whom you loved and cherished?! How could you simply sit by and give such a blunt verdict to him then?" her anger then turned back into sorrow as the sight of the man she once knew as her father faded from her blurred sight.

"Father, will you not listen then?"

…

"Ichigo… Ichigo, wake up." That voice, sweet, calm. It was somehow familiar to me as I lay sprawled across the grass, protected by the shade of the weeping willow above me.

As my eyes peeked open, my left, soon followed by my right, I realized just whose voice was soothing me so.

"Stranger." I regarded the figure bluntly as I sat up, wobbly at first, due to lack of energy and of food, but soon shook it off, meeting the man's concerned, golden eyes as they examined me.

"You really shouldn't be so cold to the one who just saved your life, you know." His concern quickly turning into amusement, he'd had the nerve to reach out and run a single hand across my face, across my cheek, lifting my chin to his eye level.

"Do you want to, possibly, lose that hand, stranger? Because, believe me, that can be quickly arranged." I growled dangerously, narrowing my eyes as I scooted back, attempting to stand.

However, that was more easily said than done. For, as I went to stand, I quickly found myself being pulled back down by the strange man, falling even closer to him than what I'd originally woken up to.

"My, you're pretty stubborn, you know." Now I was annoyed. As I sat there, glaring at him, I took note of how nonchalantly he held my wrist, that cocky smirk always in place across his smug little face.

It was the kind of look that really annoyed me, to the point where I wanted to kick him. Though, I postponed that thought for later, too hungry to do much.

"So what if I am? What do you care anyways, mister?" tugging my hand free of his grasp, I crossed my legs before me, straight out, one ankle over the other, my hands supporting me as I leaned.

"It wasn't meant as a disgrace, Kitty. Actually, it's really cute, the way you're so willful and stubborn." There it went, that one tiny vein at the side of my head, throbbing uncontrollably as he stared at me, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Kitty…? I don't mean to be rude, mister, but it really does sound like you're trying to pick a fight with me. Do you want to die?" judging by the calm expression on his features, it was apparent that he wasn't taking me seriously.

"You act like a cat is all. What, with your protective attitude, so cold to everyone else… Tell me, are you traveling alone, Kitty?" thankfully I'd been prepared for what came next, and it gave me some kind of odd satisfaction as I watched him fall to the ground, the imprint of my fist on his cheek.

"My name's Ichigo, so call my 'Kitty' one more time and you'll find yourself in an even worse position than this." Judging by the shock that was apparent within his shining gold eyes, it was pretty easy to tell I'd caught him off guard.

"Oh, ok, Neko, I understand!" I suppose it was by God's good grace that he'd been sitting down when he had, for my boot had just gone and left its mark on the other side of his face.

"I'm outa here. I don't need such an annoyance so early on." It was good that my endurance was strong, allowing me to escape without murder as I turned and left the idiot, who was still seated on the grass.

"Wait!" he called out suddenly, causing me to stop, yet not turn and face him.

So, as I fought to suppress the ever growing vein on my forehead, I managed to grit my teeth and glare at him from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I knew my words were pure dry ice, as I had meant it to be as we locked gazes.

"Well, now that I know YOUR name, I wanted to tell you mine!" grinning brightly, from ear to ear, he folded his legs beneath him, his eyes dancing eagerly.

"Sorry, but I don't necessarily NEED to know your name, so I just won't ask."

"That's why I'm TELLING you my name, Neko!"

"Let me rephrase that then, I didn't ASK for your name, so please don't GIVE me your name! Ok?" I was fairly certain I'd made it quite clear for him. However, that didn't seem to be the case as he continued on talking anyways, his cocky tone indicating he was either desperate for attention, or was just too dense to realize I'd just given him two souvenirs of our meeting.

"Well, if you're who I THINK you are, then yeah, you might need to know who I am."

Now I was angry. So, spinning swiftly around, I glared fully down upon him, willing that cocky little grin off of his lips.

Though, even THAT did nothing to remove it.

"What do you know about my life, mister?!"

"Well, for one, you're a former Momomiya, right? Second, you took out the killer of your sister. That same man killed many of my country's women, prostitutes and non-prostitutes alike."

"So, what's it to you who I am? Are you going to laugh at me too then, mister? Go ahead; I've taken worse from the old man in town." I growled, my fists clenched tightly at my sides.

"No, actually, it's the exact opposite. You see, while your family may think quite low of you, my country has viewed you as a hero, working for a greater good, for peace. If you're willing, I can take you in, in return for your service as a personal guard." I watched angrily as he shrugged lightly, leaning back, supporting his weight as I'd done moments ago.

"Bye." With that, I turned and proceeded to walk. I was almost gone when I'd decided to turn around, in order to confirm the sound of footsteps behind me.

However, no one was there, all was silent. Though, as I glanced from side to side, I had a sneaking suspicion that something was breathing on my neck.

I was ready as I turned, my fist raised and my eyes narrowed.

Don't you just hate it when they expect your next move and intercept it, turning it against you?

Yeah, that's exactly what happened at this point in time.

"Such a feisty little Neko, with a lot of spunk too!" he'd caught my wrist before I had the chance to make contact with his cheek. He'd proceeded to pull it backwards, behind him, thus pulling my INTO him.

So, there I lay, all of my weight against his firm chest as his one hand held my wrist, the other firmly in place around my waist.

"Let go…" I muttered, my face buried in his chest, his chin resting comfortably atop my head.

"And, if I choose not to, Neko?" from where I leaned, I could just FEEL the energy of his cocky little smirk as it proceeded to spread further across his face.

"Fine then, mister, WHAT's your name? Tell me and get it over with so that I can get out of here and away from you." I groaned wearily, fighting desperately against the comfortable feel of his chest under my hands and face. It'd been days since I'd truly felt warm, let alone had any real human interaction while I'd been traveling through the mountainous terrain, away from my former home.

"Kish, Takashiro Kisshu. You can just call me Kish though, Neko-Chan! And, in return, I'll call you 'Kitty'!" too bad I was so worn out, or else I'd seriously go all out in tearing him to shreds.

"Now that you've so eagerly told me your name, can I leave now?"

"No offense, Kitty, but you just don't look like you'd survive much longer around here alone. I know! Come with me, and I'll give you a nice, warm meal!" about to protest the offer, I went to pull away from his grasp, only to jump slightly when he began to calmly caress my head, pulling it down to rest upon his broad, reliable shoulder.

"Kish, I really just need to get out of here is all, really! I'm in no sort of position to repay your hospitality."

"Yes you can, Neko! Once you're up to par and settled in, you can be my personal guard! The way you kick and punch, anyone would think twice before approaching me!"

"Before I agree to anything, may I ask, WHY do you not want to be approached?"

"Well, you see, there are these insistent town girls that won't leave me be, so I just figured you could help me!"

"Sorry, no can do. You're on your own there, bud. I'm just going to take my chances out here instead. Heck, I might even make it to the next town by tomorrow afternoon!" finally pushing away from him, I proceeded to walk on, unwilling to look back at him as I went.

"Ok then, I'll come with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want my help, Kitty?"

"I'm QUITE sure, actually." I responded bluntly, gathering the fallen logs and branches for firewood.

"You look pretty pale, worn out even. Just let me help you, Kitty!" half of my problem with him came from his insistent cockiness. The other half, you ask? That's the part of Kish that just doesn't know when to quit.

Then there was him being just plain out annoying, which usually ended in my smacking him upside the head.

He was persistent, cocky, rude, and almost sadistic at times, which quite frightened me, considering the fact that every male hiker we've met so far has run in fear of his protectiveness.

"Listen to my words, Kish! Read my lips! I. Do. Not. Need. Any. Help! Do you understand me now?!"

"That doesn't mean I'm just going to leave you alone, Kitty! If I have to tie you to a tree for you to rest, then I will."

"Whatever…" I muttered blankly, gathering some more logs.

The very next thing that happened, well, I suppose I should have seen it coming! Because, the next thing I knew, I'd dropped the logs and was being pulled backwards by Kish.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" I grumbled to him, struggling against his grip on my waist.

"No, you just said 'whatever', so I thought that meant I could do 'whatever' I wanted! Now, you can sit~" he paused, glancing side to side, in search of something. "Ah! Come, my Kitty, you can sit here, by the river!"

"Like hell I will, Kish!" I stated irritably, shrugging him off finally.

"Have it your way then, Kitty. Just sit where you'd like then, I suppose."

As soon as I'd turned, I gasped in shock. There he stood; golden eyes glowing, lips in a firm straight line as he stared me down, sending shivers through my body.

"I can get this, so just butt out-"

"Sit. Down." His voice was low, his words dark, and it seemed as though he were a different person than the previously happy go lucky idiot I'd woken up to.

"Y-yes, sir…" I muttered, leaving my log pile as I ventured over to the riverside, finding a comfy rock to perch upon.

"Good kitty." His voice was almost mocking as he reverted back to his previously cocky attitude, retrieving my fallen logs before finally dropping them by the fire pit I'd made.

Growl!

Clutching my stomach helplessly, I sighed, unwilling to let Kish hear its desperate grumblings. I needed food, and fast.

It was then that a shiny scaled fish caught my attention. There it was, large and delicious, just hovering there in the water, picking at some river grass by the bank.

"Aha! My problem is solved!" I stated happily, leaning forward to grasp at the long, sharp spear I'd created as I had sat, watching Kish work.

"Drop it."

I froze, my arm partially extended, my back curved down, my eyes as wide as saucers. Why oh why did he have to finish working already?!

"I don't want my precious kitty to fall in, now do I?!" I could already hear the sound of his jaw breaking. I could already feel the impact of my fist to his nose, and it made me smile.

"Don't patronize me, Kish. Besides, I've fished many times before with only a spear, so this is no different." No sooner had the words left my mouth, did Kish have a firm grasp of my wrist, pulling me backwards, away from the river.

"You'll likely faint before then, Ichigo. Besides, if you fall in, you'll be whisked away by the swift, deep river water." He argued, dragging me over to the roaring fire pit, in order to wait for my food.

"Grrr…" I grumbled, curling up in front of the fire, my knees tucked into my chest, my arms around them, my head resting there as well. I was warm, yeah, but still uncomfortable as I sat there, my vision blurry.

"Sleep, Ichigo, so you'll have enough energy to make it till morning." The voice was soft, soothing as it called me.

"Sister… Were you the one? Was it you that awoke me earlier?" lifting my weary eyes, I gasped, taking in the sight before me.

"Yes, I was. I just came to wish you the best of luck, dear. I've brought Kish to you, so that he may protect you. He'll be your family from now on, alright, so don't cry dear."

"Why though, Agatha, did you leave?" I sobbed quietly, meeting my sister's eyes from across the fire.

Where mine were a soft chocolate brown, hers were a magnificent navy blue, her hair an almost white/silver baby blue, curling down to her back.

She was as beautiful as ever, in her white sundress, her eyes shining bright with emotion.

"It was my time to die, Ichigo. I just came back to thank you for what you've done, and how loyal you've been. Kish is a sweet boy, and will protect you, if only you would let him dear. I must go now, so rest, alright?" leaning forward, unharmed as her arm extended through the fire, she began to wipe away my freshly drawn tears.

Her smile had been all I'd seen before I'd blacked out for the night, a feeling of lightheadedness engulfing me.

…

"Agatha, why me?!" was all I could say as I finally approached her, having previously watched Ichigo fall asleep.

"Because, Kish, I know that you will be able to protect her and love her. It might take a while, but I've chosen you for a reason. She needs someone to care about her, so don't joke too much, ok?"

My heart ached as I met eyes with my previous Nana, Ichigo's sister. It was quite a surprise when I'd found out she, being in her thirties, would have such a younger sister, of only sixteen, to my seventeen.

She'd not aged at all since the time she'd been with my family. She'd been like an elder sister to me then, so responsible and strong. I suppose she's the one who Ichigo got her strong will from then.

"Please, Kish?"

"Fine, alright, I'll take her in, but only because it's you that asked! You don't know how much work I've put into being cheery around her!" I argued, eyes narrow, fists balled.

"Kish, she's still young, and in need of affection, whether she likes it, or not. Please don't hate her though, because she refuses your help."

"I'm not angry with her, just annoyed." I sighed wearily, beginning to cook the fish over the fire pit.

"You'll come to love her, Kish, I'm sure of it." With this, she disappeared, leaving me sitting beside this strange girl she'd drug me over to meet earlier.

"Even if she says that, it'd be nice if you'd just let me help you some." Leaning over, I placed my coat across her tiny body, lifting her head to rest on my knee.

"Ngh… Papa, please don't leave me! What have I done wrong, that you would throw me out like you have?" it was almost unbearable to watch her desperate cries into the night. My heart truly ached for her.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I promise I'll be your family, and I won't abandon you." I spoke softly, caressing her icy cheek with my free hand as I watched her sleep.

"Agatha, she was only trying to bring about fair justice. You understand that, yeah, but your family doesn't want her anymore. Can I really protect her like you think I can?!"

…

**Ok, for those of you who are confused!**

**Agatha was thirty six when she was raped and murdered in cold blood. She was also Kish's Nanny.**

**Ichigo, Agatha's sister, is sixteen, having been disowned by her family because she killed the man who killed her sister.**

**Kish has found himself caught up in all of this because he and Agatha were so close and she thinks he'd be a good family for her. Later he'll come to really like Ichigo.**

**For now though, she's just a willful, burdenous child who Agatha lead him to.**

**RxR! God Bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ngh… Good morning, Kish…" I muttered lazily; sleep fading swiftly from my grasps.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" he greeted cheerily, the feel of movement all around me being the only sign that I was no longer standing still.

It was this thought that brought me to fully awaken, however. "Kish?"

"What is it, Kitty?" he replied calmly, glancing back over his shoulder…WAIT, his shoulder?!

"Are we, by any chance, moving?"

"You catch on quickly, Kitty!" he chuckled, his hands steady beneath my thighs as he carried me on his back.

"I'm not stupid, baka. Now, put me down so I can walk!" I demanded sharply, not necessarily meaning for it to sound so angry.

"No." was his single worded reply as he continued walking, brilliant golden eyes, as smooth as the sweetest honey, fixed intently forward.

"Why not?" I pouted indignantly, making as best a pouting face as I could manage.

"It's because you haven't eaten anything yet, Kitty. Your fish got cold and turned bad while you slept, so I had to toss it away." He explained bluntly, still refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Oh… I guess…I am kind of hungry. Have we traveled very far?" I asked timidly, holding my stomach tenderly as it grumbled its pleas for nourishment.

"Well, let's see now… We're off the mountainside now, and we're in the forest hills of the western region. We're not very far away from my home city, so don't worry about it. It's right past these groves of trees here, so hold tight." He instructed calmly, his pace never faltering as he made his way through the dense walls of greenery around us.

"The west… You're family, they own this land?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"So, it really is the same as Agatha described it…" I muttered, remembering the many times when Agatha would tell of such a land as bountiful and plentiful as this.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" it took me by surprise, the words that escaped his lips. However, it seemed that it was more the way he said it, the fact that he actually used my real name that startled me.

"What is it, Kish?" I asked blankly, still mildly confused as to what was going on with him right then.

"Do you… like it here?" and yet again his eyes never once met mine. However he did blush, which was new, throwing me further off from where I'd begun.

"Of course I do, Kish. I mean, it's so beautiful and full of life… The green, lush leaves and resilient blossoming wildflowers… it's as if this place is welcoming, safe, and alive on its own." I knew I was trailing off into the distance as I spoke, yet it seemed that Kish didn't care.

"Amazing…" he muttered, eyes somewhat downcast at what he'd heard.

"W-what's wrong? I'm sorry for trailing off like that, but it sometimes happens." I apologized frantically, thinking I'd annoyed him.

However, as his face twisted some, his eyes lighting up happily, it seemed that he'd transformed.

Once saddened and unsure, he was now quite alive, just like the forest, humor and laughter shimmering within his golden eyes.

"Oh, Kitty, you've done no wrong… I simply find it amazing, the way you speak so fondly of a place you've not seen before. It's quite poetic, from the heart. You truly do love life, don't you?" eyes now meeting mine for what seemed like the very first time he smiled tenderly, fondly, comfortably at me.

"Yeah, I guess… I just never thought Agatha was serious about the way she described this land… But now I realize she wasn't kidding at all." I muttered, my grip on his shoulders tightening little by little.

"Well, little Kitty, this'll be your new home!" he exclaimed lightly, his grip on my thighs tightening as well.

"So, I'm supposed to guard you?" I asked in mild disbelief, not realizing just how tightly I was holding his shoulders.

"Yup, pretty much." He shrugged, not minding the fact that I was now wrapped around his neck almost.

"And… how do you know I CAN protect you?" tilting my head to the side, I was now a bit worried.

"You took down that bastard who did that to Agatha, didn't you? You're capable of more than you think, Kitty." He replied, as if it were obvious.

"Sure… I guess. To be honest though I can't normally do what I did then… I guess you could say I have to be pretty angry or upset to do that." I informed him, flashbacks of crimson staining my normally pale thin fingers, my grip on the dagger loosening until it hit the cold, hard cement of the warehouse floor beneath me.

There, before my eyes, covered in his own blood, a hole in his chest, was that horrid man, the one who did the unthinkable to my sister before ending her life.

However, deep down within my chest I felt no remorse; I felt no regret at what I'd done or the consequences that would soon follow.

It may sound odd, but that thought, the one in which the man lay dying at my hand, made my insides tingle a bit. I smiled deviously to myself, not realizing that Kish's eyes were focused solely upon me, a knowing look sparkling there.

"Kitty, I think we should get moving now." He suggested calmly, slipping easily into my thoughts, so as to not disrupt my moment.

"Oh, sure, I guess." I muttered blankly, tearing myself forcefully away from my darker, more destructive personality.

And on we went in silence, the both of us taking in the vastness of the scenery, awe-ing and oo-ing to ourselves at all the many small creatures that scurried about around us as we went.

Hanging fresh within the air lay a faint, yet lingering scent… Morning Mist, placing dew upon the individual blades of grass, filled my nose with a pleasant smell, calming me greatly from all of my previous troubles.

Through the dense treetop canopy of the forest shone tiny rays of brilliant sunlight, warming the forest just enough to be comfortable to walk in. As we went I basked silently under each beam of sunlight, relishing its gentle caress against my cheeks.

This truly was magnificent, being surrounded on all sides by such a glorious atmosphere of calm, welcoming warmth. For but a moment my stomach ceased its rumbles and my head was clear once more.


End file.
